Prophecy
by ladyasile
Summary: A little rewrite of how the series ended, but with a twist. Yaoi. LightxL.


**Prophecy**

* * *

A/N: Written for the LxLight club in Deviant Art. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

As he laid dying on the steps, Light managed to see one last image. It was so clear to him, as if he were not dying in reality. Part of him hoped that he was wrong, but if it meant that he could be with the man he had fallen for after he had killed him, then perhaps death was not so bad. Though he did remember that anyone that used the Death Note did not go to neither Heaven nor Hell, he held hope that his death would take him to L.

The image was becoming more vivid than it had been before, less foggier. It appeared that the light that hit his eyes was becoming dimmer too. Light sighed and held up his hand to L, his image. L walked to him and held his face. "Light-kun," he said right before he slapped him across the face. Feeling the pain, Raito blinked.

To his surprise L was just right in front of him. Looking around, he found himself in the bed that he had begun to share with L. Inspecting further, he saw the semi-long chain that linked them both together. It took him a moment longer to realize that all he had had was a daydream while he had waited for L to get ready for bed. "Ryuuzaki…" he whispered, catching his bed mate's attention further. "Have you had any leads on who Kira is that does not involve Misa or I as the prime suspects?"

L cocked his head at the question, placed a finger on his lip and shook his head. "Light Yagami, you are still the main suspect. Were you hoping that I would have changed my theory? What am I saying, of course you would be. Part of me can't imagine what it would be like to be suspected of so many crimes… Or could I?" His roommate kept on chatting about his ideas, irritating him.

The prattling had to come to an end. Thinking about his opponent's (possible future boyfriend's) weakness, he came to the one solution that he knew would work. When L turned to face him, he reacted as fast as he could. Grabbing L's face, he pushed himself towards him and kissed him on the lips. Light knew that it had caught his love interest by surprise since neither moved, but remained attached by the kiss and the handcuffs.

With calmness he began to ask for access into L's mouth with his tongue. It did not shock him to feel L's lips opening and allowing him in. Seconds later, Light found himself on top L, kissing still. The entire act was erotic to him, and he knew he needed to feel more than just the other man's lips. He removed his own top and was delighted to see that the world's greatest detective followed suit as well. Facing each other, naked chest to naked chest felt strange yet natural to them both. Having spent time being handcuffed to one another and forced to see each another without any clothes on had lowered their self-consciousness.

Now that he thought about it, Light chuckled to himself. It made sense that a punishment like this would bring them closer than ever. Seeing that the other man was still shyer then he, Light lifted his hand traced a vertical line down L's chest. The other man tensed up before relaxing again into his touch. Light bowed his head and began lick the man's chest, which elicited soft moans from him. L pulled up his head upward and began to kiss him while bringing their bodies closer. The moment their cloth-covered heated sex organs touched, Light had to repress a whimper.

The rocking of their bodies continued, at least until L pushed him away. He was going to ask why L had done that, but was silenced by L's shouting. "Light! You have to wake up! You're going to be late for school!" With a groan he opened up his eyes and glared at the person who had woken him up.

"Sayu, what… I was dreaming?" he asked, not yet sure of what had happened. His sister nodded at him with a slight smile on her face. Light opened his mouth to speak, but she walked out of the room, giggling. Rather than arguing with her, he went about getting ready.

The dreams he had had were odd, but the last one seemed pleasant. "What were the two dreams about?," he muttered to no one. "Studying must have gotten me too exhausted." After getting himself ready and enjoying a nice breakfast, he walked out of his house and headed to school. The walk to school had been nothing special, like always. However, when he sat in his desk and gazed out the window, he saw something black falling from the sky.

* * *

End.


End file.
